Dio Brando/Gallery
Illustrations Volume27Cover.png|Cover of Volume 27 WSJ1991No29.png|Chapter 226 WSJ1992No7D.png|Chapter 253 WSJ1992No7.png|Cover of Volume 28 MidDioMah.jpg|DIO, Midler, and Mariah DioOverHeaven.jpg|Dio from JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE OVER HEAVEN DioJotaro.jpg| dio1_jba-335.jpg|DIO's artwork for Jump Super Stars Dio Jump Ultimate Stars.png|DIO & The World in Jump Ultimate Stars File:ShadowDIOCrusade.jpeg|Shadow DIO in Crusade DioArakiBluRayBox.png|DIO sketch from Araki - BluRay BOX DIORippleAdventure.png|DIO from Ripples of Adventure Canvas 2.jpg JJN 1 Cover.png|''JoJonium'' Vol. 1 JJN 3 Cover.png|''JoJonium'' Vol. 3 List17l.jpg|DIO & The World's updated JoJonium designs Part 1: Phantom Blood Manga= File:Dio_birthmark_Chap_7.jpg|3 moles on the lobule of his left ear Dio brando pb color v01 010.png|At his father's grave, Chapter 1 Dio_young.png|The young Dio Dio knees Danny Chap 1.jpg|Dio kicking Danny Dio_plotting.png|Dio plotting to ruin Jonathan's life Dio_bully.png|Dio bullies Jonathan Dio_boxing.png|Dio about to face Jonathan in a boxing match Dio_kissing.png|Dio forcefully kissing Erina It_was_him.png|Dio's quote: "You thought your first kiss would be from JoJo...But it was me, Dio!" Dio_enraged.png|Dio enraged at Erina's insult Dio_crying.png|Dio crying when Jonathan beats him Chapter 4.jpg|Cover, Chapter 4 Dio_rugby.png|Dio playing rugby File:Jojo_and_Dio_Confronting_Chap_7.jpg|Jonathan and Dio confronting each other File:Jojo_launching_Dio_Chap_7.jpg|Jonathan launching Dio File:Dio_getting_the_stone_mask_Chap_8.jpg|Dio retrieving the Stone Mask in order to kill Jonathan Dio_worried.png|Drinking in the streets Dio_rejecting.png|Dio rejects his humanity Dio_vampire.png|Dio becomes a vampire Dio_vampire_close.png|Dio's trademark shriek Dio_wall.png|Dio walking on a wall Dio_wheelchair.png|Dio recovering from his defeat Dio_recovering.png|Close up of a wounded Dio Dio_glorious.png|Dio in his vampiric glory Chapter 25.jpg|Dio appears again before Jonathan Chapter 37.jpg|Cover, Chapter 37 Diovsjonathan.png|Dio confronted by Jonathan Chapter 38.jpg|Dio about to face Jonathan in their final battle DireDeathManga.png|Dio destroying Dire's frozen body Dio_cut.png|Dio bifurcated by Jonathan Chapter 41.jpg|Cover, Chapter 41 Dio_laser.png|First instance of the Space Ripper Stingy Eyes Dio_head.png|Dio as a head |-| Anime= 3wpUS.png|A young Dio glaring at his dying father Jonathan Dio meet.png|Dio meets Jonathan for the first time DannyBeat.png|Dio kicking Danny YoungDioA.png|Dio about to face Jonathan in a boxing match BoxFight.png|Dio gaining an upper hand against Jonathan Dio punching Jonathan at boxing match.jpg|Dio winning the match Zukyuuuuun.png|Dio forcefully kissing Erina It Was Me Dio!.jpg|Dio's quote: "You thought your first kiss would be from JoJo...But it was me, Dio!" DiobeatedErina.png|Dio striking Erina for insulting him. Diobeated.png|Dio being beaten by a furious Jonathan Dio and Jojo playing with one team.jpg|Dio and Jonathan as adults, playing Rugby SuckingBlood.png|Dio almost killed by a vampire he unknowingly created. Dio becomes vampire.jpg|Dio uses the Stone Mask on himself DioTurnedVampire.jpg|Dio, now a vampire, faces Jonathan Dio&JonathanFalling.jpg|Dio and Jonathan fall into the burning mansion's flames DioImpaled.jpg|Dio impaled on the Statue of the Goddess of Love DioHealingBurns.jpg|Dio heals his wounds DioReappears.jpg|Dio appears again before Jonathan Diovsjojo.png|Dio about to face Jonathan in their final battle DireDeath.png|Dio destroying Dire's frozen body Dio cuted by Jonathan.jpg|Dio bifurcated by Jonathan jojo9diojar2.jpg|Dio's severed head held by Wang Chan Dio head attack jojo.jpg|Dio attempting to take Jonathan's body Tumblr_mejbvvNY6x1qhcw70o5_250.jpg|Dio's head being cradled in Jonathan's lifeless arms File:DioKidConceptArt.png|Concept Art (preteen) for the TV anime Dio Adult.png|Concept Art (adult) for the TV anime DioP2.png|Dio as a vampire on the cover of a Blu-Ray Dio Brando Postcard.jpg|Dio Brando holding the Stone Mask on a promotional postcard YoungDioCredits.jpg|Young Dio in the ending credits AdultDioEndingCredits.PNG|Adult Dio in the ending credits VampireDioCredits.PNG|Vampire Dio in the ending credits Dio anime ref (1).jpg|Reference sheet: Head Dio anime ref (2).jpg|Reference sheet: Head 2 Dio anime ref (3).jpg|Reference sheet: Head in jar Dio anime ref (4).jpg|Reference sheet: Body Dio anime ref (5).jpg|Reference sheet: Body 2 Dio anime ref (6).jpg|Reference sheet: Body 3 Dio anime ref (7).jpg|Reference sheet: Body 4 Dio anime ref (8).jpg|Reference sheet: Body 5 Dio anime ref (9).jpg|Reference sheet: Body 6 Dio anime ref (10).jpg|Reference sheet: Body 7 Dio anime ref (11).jpg|Reference sheet: Young Dio Dio anime ref (12).jpg|Reference sheet: Young Dio 2 Dio anime ref (13).jpg|Reference sheet: Young Dio 3 |-| Other= Dio_film.PNG|Dio in the Phantom Blood Movie 2004 Test Pilot Ova timeline images 2.png|Dio As He Appears With Dario In The Part 3 OVA's Timeline Videos Ova timeline images 7.png|Young Dio (Part 3 OVA) Ova timeline images 23.png|Dios Body Exploding (Part 3 OVA) Ova timeline images 29.png|Dio's Severed Head Attacking Jonathan (Part 3 OVA) Ova timeline images 30.png|Dio Trapped In The Deceased Jonathans Arms (Part 3 OVA) |-| Sketches= Dio1.jpg Dio2.jpg Dio3.jpg Jonadio.jpg Part 3: Stardust Crusaders Manga= Diopose1.png|Dio posing with his new body Chapter 118.jpg|DIO poses in the shadows Diojonstand.png|DIO using Jonathan's Stand Chapter 130.jpg|DIO admires the reflection of his new body Chapter 248.jpg|DIO's face revealed Chapter 261.jpg|Star Platinum caves DIO's skull in with a punch DIO VOL27 grandiose entrance.png|DIO's grandiose entrance during Volume 27 DioBurandoDesune.png|DIO revealing his Stand, The World DIO Tower standing.png|DIO standing on top of his mansion's steeple Chapter 251.jpg|Cover, Chapter 251 DIO kicking Emerald Splash.png|DIO kicking Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash TheWorldTimeStop.png|Summoning The World to stop the time, DIO prepares to kill Kakyoin Kakyoindeath.jpg|DIO kills Kakyoin DIO kills Joseph.png|DIO kills Joseph by using a knife DIO JO Preparing fight.png|DIO and Jotaro readying for their final battle Dio neck stardust crusaders color v16 025.png|Displaying his neck scar/birthmark Chapter 257.jpg|Cover, Chapter 257 FirstInjury.png|DIO's stomach caves in after Star Platinum punches The World Skullpunch.png|Star Platinum delivers a crippling blow to DIO's head DIO High.png|"Awakened DIO", now with the perfect body after sucking the blood of Joseph Chapter 262.jpg|Cover, Chapter 262 DIO WRYYYYYYYYY.png|''WRYYYYYYYYYY'' RoadRollerDA.png|DIO drops a steamroller on Jotaro Jotaro Kujo (Chapter 264).jpg|The final clash DIO's death.png|DIO's death DIO's ashes.png|DIO's remains are disintegrated in the sun |-| Anime= DIO STAND PROUD.png|DIO in STAND PROUD ShadowDIO.png|'Shadow' DIO's first appearance Screenshot (391).png|DIO gazes upon his reflection DIO HermitPurple Camera.png|DIO using Hermit Purple on a camera. Shadow DIO.jpg|DIO posing with unyielding confidence jjsc5petshop.jpg|DIO with his bird, Pet Shop TWStopping Bullets.png|DIO awakens his Stand for the first time to stop a shotgun blast Kisama Miteiru Na.jpg|"Joseph Joestar... You are watching me!" DIO flashback posing.png|DIO appears before Kakyoin, seducing him over to his side DioHealing.png|DIO demonstrating his unsymmetrical healing Polnareff DIO meet.png|DIO reveals himself to Polnareff DIO entrance.jpg|DIO's grandiose entrance DIO's face revealed.png|DIO smiles confidently at Polnareff The World Tarot.png|DIO's tarot card representing "The World" The World DIO.png|DIO alongside his infamous Stand, The World DIO with cape.png|DIO gazes upon Cairo from the top of his mansion DIO hurts Wilson.png|Forcing Wilson Phillips to drive after the Joestar group DIOBirthmark.png|Showing off the Joestar birthmark on his body ZA WARUDO.gif|DIO stops time while battling Joseph DIO Skull Cracked.png|''Star Platinum'' punching in DIO's skull DIOFatalInjury.png|DIO, fatally injured and trying to retreat DIO_AV_Awakened.jpg|"Awakened DIO" from BD Cover DIO High Anime.png|"Awakened DIO", now with the perfect body after sucking the blood of Joseph. (Note the error of DIO's lip color.) FinalShowdown.png|DIO and Jotaro, about to clash fists in the final showdown DIO WRYYYYYYYYY Anime.png|''WRYYYYYYYYYY'' DIO high as hell.png|DIO enjoying the "high" from Joseph's blood DIO RoadRoller Anime.png|DIO drops a road roller on Jotaro DIO on top of road roller.png|DIO reveling over the apparent death of Jotaro Jotaro suprises DIO.png|Ironically frozen in time, Jotaro taunts DIO with his newly-awakened powers DIO's death Anime.png|DIO's body destroyed by Star Platinum's fatal blow DIO's ashes Anime.png|The sunlight disintegrates DIO's remains, finally ending the nefarious vampire DIO End of the world.png|DIO smugly walking past a frozen Jotaro during JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ Bg_dio_r.png|"Shadow DIO" promotional art for the anime Facebook-20150501-025633.jpg|"Revealed DIO" promotional art for the anime Dio3 anime ref (1).jpg|Anime reference sheet: pose Dio3 anime ref (2).jpg|Anime reference sheet: back Dio3 anime ref (3).jpg|Anime reference sheet: front |-| OVA= DioOVAconcept.png|Key art for the OVA Unknown.jpeg|DIO, as seen in the 1993 OVA An oil tanker for you.jpg|Dio, about to crush Jotaro with an oil tanker |-| Sketches= Dio4.jpg Dio5.jpg Dio6.jpg Dio7.jpg Parts 5 & 6: Vento Aureo & Stone Ocean Dio giorno's photo vento aureo color v01 019.png|Giorno's photograph of DIO, VA Chapter 2 Giorno's DIO Photo.png|Giorno's photograph of DIO in the anime Chapter 642.jpg|SO Chapter 48, foreground Dio6Face.png|DIO's full appearance in Stone Ocean Dio pucci bed mona lisa so color v11 033.png|DIO and Pucci conversing, SO Chapter 94 Dio bone.JPG|DIO's Bone plays an important role in Stone Ocean DioTale.png |DIO'S remark about the concept of weakness and strength, Stone Ocean Games HftF= Shadowdio pl.GIF|Shadow DIO's portrait from Heritage for the Future Diohdartwork.gif|DIO and The World in Heritage for the Future DioBrandoGame.png|Shadow form Sprteshadow.PNG|Shadow DIO sprite Shadowdio.GIF|Shadow DIO (Idle Animation) Shadowdio color1.GIF|Shadow DIO's color 2 Shadowdio color2.GIF|Shadow DIO's color 3 Shadowdio color3.GIF|Shadow DIO's color 4 Shadowdio color4.GIF|Shadow DIO's color 5 Spritedio.PNG|Revealed DIO's sprite DIOHigh.GIF|DIO's sprite animation (Playable version) DIOHighwithStand.GIF|DIO with The World DIOHighwithStand color1.GIF|DIO with Stand's color 2 (based on Crazy Diamond) DIOHighwithStand color2.GIF|DIO with Stand's color 3 DIOHighwithStand color3.GIF|DIO with Stand's color 4 DIOHighwithStand color4.GIF|DIO with Stand's color 5 SpriteDioboss.PNG|DIO's boss sprite DIO.GIF|DIO's sprite animation (Boss version) DIOwithStand.GIF|DIO (Boss version) with The World DIOwithStand color01.GIF|DIO with Stand's color 2 (based on Crazy Diamond) DIOwithStand color02.GIF|DIO with Stand's color 3 DIOwithStand color03.GIF|DIO with Stand's color 4 DIOwithStand color04.GIF|DIO with Stand's color 5 |-| PB= PS2Dio1.png|Dio, 13 years old, scowling over his father's grave, Phantom Blood PS2 PS2Dio2.png|Arrival at the Joestar Mansion PS2Dio3.png|Stealing Erina's first kiss PS2Dio4.png|After striking Erina PS2Dio5.png|Beaten by Jonathan PS2Dio6.png|20 years old, after being interrogated by Jonathan PS2Dio7.png|Dio's blood being siphoned by the Vampire he created with a Stone Mask PS2Dio9.png|Brought in by Jonathan for query PS2Dio8.png|"I reject my humanity!" PS2Dio10.png|As a vampire, composed to battle Jonathan PS2Dio11.png|Impaled on a statue in the burning mansion, seemingly defeated PS2Dio12.png|Peering through the rubble PS2Dio13.png|Resurfacing in the moonlight PS2Dio14.png|Fighting Will Zeppeli and Jonathan PS2Dio15.png|Vampiric essence PS2Dio16.png|Sitting among his beasts, holding Poco's sister hostage PS2Dio17.png|Taunting Jonathan, at their ultimate meeting PS2Dio18.png|Freezing Dire PS2Dio19.png|Pouncing upon Jonathan PS2Dio20.png|Reforming his halved self PS2Dio21.png|A final strike against Jonathan PS2Dio22.png|Thrown of a cliff to his doom PS2Dio23.png|Returning, bodiless, in Wang Chan's hands PS2Dio24.png|Trying to overtake Jonathan's body, using bands from his head PS2Dio25.png|In Jonathan's dying arms, trying to persuade him PS2 PB Dio render.png|Full body render |-| ASB= DioBrando ASB.jpg|Dio Brando in All Star Battle DioBrandoIntro-ASB.jpg|Dio's intro, All Star Battle DioBloodASB.jpg|Dio using his "I'll suck you dry!" skill, ASB DioHHA1.jpg|Dio executing his HHA, ASB DioHHA.jpg|Dio unleashing his HHA, ASB DioGHA1.jpg|Dio executing his GHA, ASB DioBrando-ASB.jpg|Dio during his GHA, ASB Dio Brando A.jpg|Dio Brando Costume A in All Star Battle Dio Brando B.jpg|Dio Brando Costume B in All Star Battle 1dio.png|''All Star Battle'' concept art Dio ASB.jpg|DIO in All Star Battle Dioalt04.png|Shadow DIO alternate costume in All Star Battle Dio6.png|DIO during his HHA, ASB DIOKnivesHHA.jpg|DIO's HHA after throwing the knives, ASB DIOGHA.png|DIO executing his GHA, ASB DIOSteamRollerGHA.jpg|DIO with the steam roller during his GHA, ASB Dio A.jpg|Dio Costume A in All Star Battle Dio B.JPG|Dio Costume B in All Star Battle Dio C.jpg|Dio Costume C in All Star Battle Dio D.jpg|Dio Costume D in All Star Battle 3dio.png|''All Star Battle'' concept art (DIO) Jojovillianssmall.jpg|Dio (both Parts 1 and 3), along with other main antagonists, in All Star Battle |-| EoH= DioBrando jojoeoh.png|Dio Brando render, Eyes of Heaven ss09.jpg|Dio using his "I'll suck you dry!" skill, EoH DIO_jojoeoh.png|DIO render, Eyes of Heaven DIOTimeStop.jpg|DIO stopping time, EoH DIOEoHTimeStop.png|DIO attacking within stopped time, EoH DIOSoloDHA.jpg|DIO during his solo DHA, EoH Dio original costume.png|DIO's Standard Costume in EoH |-| DR= VillainsDRReversal.png|Dio Brando & DIO with other antagonists in the opening for Diamond Records Reversal DioBrandoDR.png|Dio Brando as he appears in Diamond Records ShadowDIOTeaserDR.png|Teaser image for Shadow DIO, DR DIOTeaserDR.jpg|Teaser image for DIO, DR DIOSpecialSPDR.png|DIO's Super SP Skill, DR HighDIOTeaserDR.png|Teaser image for High DIO, DR HighDIO6StarTeaserDR.png|Teaser image for 6-star High DIO, DR HighDIO_DR_SpecialSP.png|"It's a Steamroller!!" High DIO's Super SP Skill, DR |-| Various= File:DioP1DR.png|Dio Brando (Phantom Blood) icon from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Records File:Chibi_jotaro_vs_dio.gif|Jotaro vs DIO from JoJo's Pitter-Patter Pop! File:Dio_Brando_(Jump_Force).png|Model from Jump Force Figurines Tokimeki= 50345.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 1 Vol.1 50348.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 1 Vol.1 CrusadersCH2Secret.jpg.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.2 (Secret) 42242.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.3 118160.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 6 Vol.2 |-| Banpresto= JFG4 DIO.png|JoJo's Figure Gallery Dijeh1294407375.jpeg|DX Collection JoJo Figure Jojo-DX-Vol.9.png|DX Collection JoJo Figure KUJI DIO.png|Ichiban Kuji KUJI WorldA.jpg|DIO Anniversaries 54286.jpg|Sofubi Figure 29974.jpg|Sofubi Figure Part1 2WCF.jpg|World Collectable Figure WcfLastbattle.jpg|World Collectable Figure Wcflastbattle1.jpg|World Collectable Figure |-| Medicos Entertainment= DioSAS.jpg|Super Action Statue Brando SAS v2.jpg|Super Action Statue (Wonderfest) DIOSAS.jpg|Super Action Statue DIOSAS2.jpg|Super Action Statue (Wonderfest) DIOSASBlack.jpg|Super Action Statue (Black) HighDIOSAS.jpg|Super Action Statue (Awakened) DIO SAS v2.jpg|Super Action Statue (Awakened) VS.jpg|Super Figure Revolution 5cbcdf02c1b58cb18f698b800b799ab0.JPG|Super Figure Revolution IMG 2852.JPG|Super Figure Revolution (Gold) 90850f884abaa329fd3fcc28c483c0de.JPG|Super Figure Revolution IMG 2761.JPG|Super Figure Revolution (Neo) Diomedicos.jpg|Super Figure Revolution IMG 2771.JPG|Super Figure Revolution (Silver) VS.jpg|Super Figure Revolution |-| Di Molto Bene= StatueLegendDIO.jpg|Statue Legend Dio second01.jpg|Statue Legend 22.jpg|Statue Legend (Shadow) Kagedio2p 01.jpg|Statue Legend (Shadow) Kagedio3 3.jpg|Statue Legend (Shadow) |-| Various= 27218.jpg|Kotobukiya 27219.jpg|Kotobukiya Dio 01 bbs66.jpg|Real Action Heroes 559 01 iiaod0a.jpg|Real Action Heroes (Limited Edition) DioCFM.jpg|Cutie Figure Mascot Site Navigation Category:Galleries